Time of Tales
by GirlBender L
Summary: One-shot. Naruto le cuenta a sus hijos un pequeño cuento antes de dormir. Trata sobre ninjas, sobre guerras, héroes, princesas, profesores, amigos y más.../ Esa noche todos dormirían tanquilos.


Ya saben, Darlings, hago este pequeño One-shot con amor para ustedes, sobre todo para los que gustan de leer fics familiares.

* * *

_**Time of Tales  
-by GirlBenderL-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Naruto-kun, hoy es tu turno de ir a contarle un cuento a los niños. Te han estado esperando despiertos.-_ Hinata sonrió dulcemente, abrazó a su esposo y depositó un corto beso en sus labios antes de marcharse a la cama a descansar.

_-¡Papi, llegaste temprano!- _

_-¡Mi princesa!-_ la alzó en brazos, le dio tres vueltas en el aire y finalizó con un beso sonoro en su mejilla derecha. _–Perdóname por no haber venido temprano estas últimas dos semanas, es que ha habido demasiado trabajo para…-_

_-Sí, sí, para Hokage-sama. No sé cómo es que soportas ese trabajo tan estúpido, 'ttebasa.-_ Y ante esa forma tan impertinente de contestar, Naruto no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, con extrañez. Bajó a la pequeña Himawari para colocarla sobre su cama de sábanas amarillas, y se posicionó en cuclillas frente a su otro tesoro preciado, su querido pero malhumorado hijo, Bolt.

_-Bolt,-_ lo abrazó también a él, y sintió al pequeño rubio estremecerse ante tal muestra de afecto tan paternal. Antes no intentaba mostrarse tan distante y rebelde, pero desde que cumplió los ocho años de edad comprendió a la perfección que aquel trabajo de líder de la aldea era lo que le había estado robando a su papá cada día, tantas horas. –_no debes odiar al Hokage, dattebayo_.- sonrió, besó su frente y entonces lo subió a él sobre su cama de igual manera. Cabe decir que los mellizos, por el momento, compartían habitación.

_-¡Es que es un trabajo horrible, 'ttebasa! ¡Y tú pareces preferirlo antes que a nosotros, no nos quieres!-_

_-¡E-eso no es cierto! Papi nos ama mucho, mamá lo dice siempre.- _Y Himawari pareció consternada ante tal exclamación emitida por su hermano. Su mamá no era mentirosa, y su papá la abrazaba todos los días. Bolt era el que estaba equivocado. Naruto rió un poco mientras la pequeña niña llegaba a sentarse en sus piernas, con su oso de felpa en brazos.

_-Tú hermanita tiene razón, Bolt. Deberías escucharla más seguido.-_

_-¡Deberías escucharla más seguido!- _el chico se burló.

_-¡Ah, niño, a veces me colmas la paciencia!- _

_-¡Pero si de paciencia no sabes nada!-_

_-¡Es que tú me la has robado ya toda!-_

_-¡No es mi culpa que tú…!-_

_-¡Basta!-_ Hinata llegó con un enojo de los cien mil demonios, y tardó varios minutos en regresar a la normalidad. –_Naruto-kun, Bolt, he tenido un día muy difícil. ¿Podrían por favor dejar de pelear un momento? Gracias. Dulces sueños a todos-_

Y los tres temblaron ante esa sonrisa forzada y el tono de voz dulce que la Hyuga mayor puso. Hinata no era conocida por enfadarse seguido, ni mucho menos por gritar o por su carácter malhumorado. Sin embargo, cuando sus hijos peleaban, ella simple y sencillamente parecía transformarse en otra persona. Hinata odiaba con todas sus fuerzas las peleas entre su familia.

_-Perdón, mami, es que Bolt dice que papá no nos quiere.-_ Himawari le acusó señalándole con un dedo, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron mostrando la pena que sintió al hacer aquello. Lo que pasa es que su hermano le había dicho que nunca debían acusarse el uno al otro, porque sino los castigarían.

_-Bolt…-_

_-Deja, Hinata, tú puedes ir a descansar. Yo me quedaré aquí contándoles un cuento, y te prometo que no habrán más peleas, dattebayo.- _

_-Bien, gracias, Naruto-kun.-_

_-¡Te amo!- _alcanzó a gritarle antes de que ella cerrase la puerta. Y a cambió escuchó un 'Yo te amo más'. Luego Himawari alegó que en esta ocasión su madre sí estaba mintiendo, puesto que la verdad –según aquella pequeña- era que ella quería más que nadie en el mundo a su papi_. _

_-En fin, dejemos la discusión a un lado, y yo les contaré un cuento.-_

_-¿Va a ser de princesas?- preguntó la pequeña Uzumaki entusiasmada. Bolt la vio feo y Naruto rió._

_-No, Hima-chan. Pero bueno, se puede decir que aparecerá una al final. En fin,- _ahora sí comenzó en serio. _–Hace unos años, en una aldea muy, muy lejana, hubo un par de héroes que se enteraron de que tendrían un bebé. Y cuando el pequeño nació hubo un hombre malo que quiso devolverlo al cielo, pero sus padres lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para protegerlo. Tanto fue su esfuerzo que en el intento murieron, pero dejaron al niño con un zorrito de compañía dentro, en su corazón…-_

_-Esto sueña aburrido, 'ttebasa.-_

_-Espera Bolt, no interrumpas a papá. Además todos los inicios de las cosas son aburridos.-_

_-Bueno, como les decía, el niño creció con ese zorrito dentro, siempre. Y como a las personas les asustaba el animal que lo acompañaba, lo trataban horrible, y le hacían creer que era un niño malo y odiado. Él no tenía amigos. Y como quería atención de otros, hacía siempre muchas travesuras: su favorita era pintar las caras de lo Hokage, y la práctica de un Yuutsu que hacía que al Hokage de en ese entonces le sangrase la nariz.-_

_-¡Alto ahí!- _Bolt le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su papá._ -¿Qué no se supone que solo aquí en Konoha tenemos un monumento de los Hokage?- _Himawari también vio extrañada a su padre.

_-Bueno, es que en esa aldea había también. Y al niño con su zorrito le encantaba pintarles las caras. Decía que él se iba a convertir en Hokage algún día, y no respetaba a los anteriores. El niño creía que si lograba ser el héroe y protector de la aldea, todos lo verían bien, y le darían cariño. Y quizás nadie nunca más lo fuera a irrespetar, porque llevaría ese sombrero rojo y blanco puesto, junto con aquella capa que combinaba. El problema era que el chico no era el mejor en sus clases, y en las pruebas le iba mal, y él no estudiaba. Pero aún así logró convertirse en ninja, y entró a un equipo con una chica que le gustaba y su mayor rival. También tuvo un nuevo sensei pervertido, que llegaba tarde pero era súper inteligente.-_

_-¿Esa es la princesa?- _Naruto se rascó la nuca, lo pensó bien y negó con la cabeza_. –Esto… ella prefería ser más una doctora…-_

_-¿Y el chico se casó con ella?- _La niña parecía estar insistente con esos temas. ¡¿Qué hacía su bebé pensando en amor a los nueve años?! Tendría que ir a inspeccionar por su cuenta la clase, y más valía que no hubiera nadie ahí que fuera del interés de su pequeña florecita.

_-¡Espera, 'ttebayo! Eso lo sabrás luego.-_

_-Pero…-_

_-¡Shhh!-_

_-¡Ajá! Veo que comienza a interesarte la historia, Bolt. Ya callaste a tu hermana.-_

_-Tú solo sigue…- _

_-Bien, bien. Aquel equipo hacía misiones para salvar personas o ayudarlas, y de vez en cuando, sin saberlo, el chico cambiaba la forma de pensar de algunas personas. Estaba mejorando, de eso no había duda; aunque aún le faltaban millones de cosas más por aprender y practicar. Por suerte llegó otro nuevo sensei, aún más pervertido, que se encargó de instruirlo muy bien para protegerse, porque comenzaban a aparecer más malvados que querían alejar al zorrito de él. Y justo en esos tiempos el rival del niño, que ahora era también su mejor amigo, se había alejado de la aldea para vengarse alguien que lo dañó, a pesar de que el chico del zorrito intentó con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo.-_

_-¿Y la doctora?-_

_-Ella estuvo aprendiendo con una nueva Hokage, que también era la mejor en lo que hacía, y podía salvar muchas personas. De hecho esa abuela hizo una apuesta cierta vez con el niño, y no creía que él pudiera ser Hokage. Pero el niño se encargó de demostrarle que si podía, y ella hasta lo sanó en un par de ocasiones en las que él iba a morir.-_

_-¡Eso es maravilloso!- _Y de nuevo aquel brillo singular en los ojos azulinos de Himawari. ¿Es que acaso ella sería ninja médico? Estaba bien si ella quería, pero Naruto prefería que fuera otra cosa… Nah, eso lo decidiría ella luego. Después de todo, los niños suelen cambiar de opinión algunas veces.

_-Y durante todo el tiempo que el chico y el zorrito intentaron encontrar a su mejor amigo, y su equipo incompleto pasó por muchas cosas. Incluso hubo una guerra que debieron acabar antes de seguir intentando que su amigo regresara a su hogar. Pero no lo hicieron ellos solos. Hubieron muchos otros que los ayudaron, como sus amigas doctoras, un niño amo de los lobos, una chica loca y divertida con poderes mentales, otro chico que comía mucho, un niño vago, un aficionado de los insectos, aquellos profesores pervertidos y otro que también era amigo del niño, muchos, muchos otros ninjas y claro, una pequeña princesita que era valiente, se esforzaba mucho, era ágil y cocinaba delicioso.-_

_-¿En serio, papi?-_

_-¡Claro que sí!-_

_-Pues yo quiero que ella se case con el niño que tiene un amigo zorrito.-_

_-Espera, a eso vamos.-_

_-¡Pero yo quiero saber qué pasó con todo lo demás, dattebasa!-_

_-Sí, ya voy. La guerra acabó, y las personas comenzaron a querer más al niño, que ahora ya estaba creciendo. El niño poco a poco fue perdiendo su amor por aquella niña doctora, y logró traer a su amigo de vuelta a la aldea, con la diferencia de que ahora ellos eran como familia. El niño comenzó luego a enamorarse de aquella princesita hábil, bonita, fuerte y dulce, que en realidad siempre estuvo enamorada de él en secreto. Tiempo después ellos se casaron, y tuvieron hijos que quisieron muchísimo. Y el niño consiguió cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, además de que ahora lo querían y tenía la familia que siempre deseó tener.-_

_-¿Fin?- _

_-Sí, mi niña, fin. En realidad es un poco más largo, bastante… pero es hora de que los niños se duerman, porque mañana deben ir a estudiar.-_

_-No, mañana es domingo, papá.-_

_-¿En serio? ¡Pues eso es genial, porque entonces podremos salir los cuatro a pasear! ¿A dónde quieres ir, Bolt?-_

_-No lo sé.-_

_-Bueno, piénsalo entonces.- Naruto sonrió. –Descansen, pequeños, los quiero mucho.-_

_Tras colocar bien sus cobijas sobre ellos y claro, darles otro beso, Naruto salió lentamente por la puerta, sintiéndose extrañamente melancólico. Suspirando estaba precisamente cuando sintió una pequeña manita en su espalda. _

_-¿Qué pasa Bolt?-_

_-Papá… ¿Esa historia es real?-_

_-Esto, sí.-_

_-¿Y ese niño eras tú, verdad?-_

_-Bueno…-_

_-Aún así sigo odiando al Hokage, 'ttebasa.- _Naruto aprovechó a que su hijo se distrajo para cargarlo entre sus brazos y despeinar un poco su rubia cabellera.

_-No, sé que no lo haces. Solo eres algo parecido a mí, y quieres atención. Y créeme que trato, Bolt. No es fácil para mí ser padre cuando tengo muchos deberes por cumplir y jamás tuve un papá a mi lado que me diera un ejemplo para cuidarte. Supongo que por suerte está tu abuelo Hiashi, él puede darme un par de consejos a veces…-_

_-¿Qué no fue malo con mamá?-_

_-¡¿De dónde escuchaste eso?!-_

_-Ah, por ahí…-_

_-Pues definitivamente no salió de la boca de tu madre. No le digas eso al viejo, o vas a lastimarlo y a enojarlo mucho, 'ttebayo.-_

_-Mis labios están sellados, creo. ¿Mañana nos contarás otra historia?-_

_-Depende de cuál quieras oír.-_

_-Lo pensaré también.- _Y tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Naruto regresó a Bolt a su cama, el niño expresó justo lo que le faltaba a Naruto para que su día fuese completamente feliz._ –Papá, eres el único Hokage al que no odio. Te quiero mucho.-_

_-Y yo a ti, Bolt. Muchísimo más de lo que imaginas. Dulces sueños.-_

Así fue el final de aquel día: Hinata durmió feliz con su cabeza hundida en el cálido pecho de su esposo, los niños roncaron como de costumbre acompañados de buenos sueños. La mayoría en Konoha tuvieron una noche relativamente tranquila, y Naruto abrazaba feliz a Hinata, pensando en lo bien que se sentía ser esposo, Hokage y padre. Padre de los dos mejores niños del mundo.

* * *

**FIN. **

**¿**Les gustó? Espero sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les agradó de la historia, o si le cambiarían alguna cosa. Estoy preparándome para escribir una nueva historia en un reto navideño, aunque aún no sé si la haga de Naruto, ustedes deciden, Darlings. Y próximamente nuevas sorpresas con los niños de Naruto, en especial con Himawari. Ya verán como saca a flote su lado parecido al de papá XD jajaja

**Y si quieren pueden pasarse por mi página de Facebook, "GirlBender L".**

**¡Besos desde Guatemala!**


End file.
